


McDonald’s

by Princess_Crystal



Series: The Adventures Of Philip Hamilton & Angelica Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, They’re having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Crystal/pseuds/Princess_Crystal
Summary: Philip and Angelica go to McDonald’s and have a war





	McDonald’s

Angelica decided that she needed to be the number one ruler of the place. Philip can have the ball pit with kids puke and snot, she has the mother load. She was standing on one of the towers across from Pip.  
"This my land, Philip Hamilton!" She yelled, chucking one of the balls that she made sure to sanitize with loads of hand sanitizer and soap.

Philip blocked the attack with his arm.  
"Says who?!" He yelled, moving to climb on the tower Angelica was on.

Angelica stared down at him.  
"Me!" She yelled back. Once he was half way up, she furiously crawled through the next tower, then slid down the slide.  
She needs a game plan. How to defeat him. Philip hurriedly climbed after her, if he catches her he can get her to surrender, and he will have the whole play place to himself.

She ran over to the ball pit.   
"Alright, kids. I'll buy you apple slices if you help me with something."She hurriedly said while frantically looking behind her. Angel had an army. An army of toddlers and third graders. "When the tall guy with curly hair comes, throw all the balls you can at him. Don't let him get to me."

Philip showed up at the ball pit, ready to capture Angelica, eyes full of determination. He may not have an army, but he's got his father's stubbornness.

Angelica stood behind a wall of lined up kiddos.  
"Steady, steady." She narrowed her eyes once Pip was close enough. "Attack!" She yelled. They are started chucking ball at Pip, some even charging him. There was a 5th grader in that mix as well. Angel stood there with her hands behind her back. There with 6th graders on either sides of her. Her protection.  
Eliza was watching with a rose brow. She was just drinking from her milkshake looking highly confused.  
"Alex... I think Angel and Pip are having a war."  
Alexander looked over and plopped a fry in his mouth.  
"Cool." He said, taking a picture of that monstrosity.

Philip screamed in horror and he tried to doge the attacks of the balls and the 5th grader. Angelica marched up to him. She kept her distance.  
"Surrender, Philip. Or the middle schooler's will get involved." She said with a dead pan voice. Angel can be a heartless monster when it is needed.

Philip stayed silent for a moment. looking around him.  
"..Never." He said, lunging a ball at her, then picking her up by the hip once she was distracted, running away with Angelica in his arms like she was a football.

Angelica squeaked as she was picked up. She started struggling trying to get free.  
"Charge him, charge him, get him down!" All the little kiddos ran after him desperately trying to save their general.  
General Hamilton.

Alexander would be proud of General Angelica Hamilton.  
Philip ran at fast as he could, jumping on things, jumping off of things, which almost made him drop Angelica, he climbed up to the highest thing he could climb on, covering Angelica's mouth to make her stay silent.

The kids tried to keep up with him, but there's only so much their little bodies could do.   
Angelica kicked and punched Philip in the side. Not having that she can't talk, she harshly bit down on his hand.  
The kids were making alternative ways to take a safe way up. They're coming, Philip. They're loyal to their general.

Philip tried to silence his noise of pain when Angelica bit onto his hand.  
"Surrender, Angelica, or I'm not going to let you go." Philip said, trying to be as menacing as possible.

Angelica shook her head. She is no wuss who will give up that easily. Her army was closing in. Philip had no escape, he cornered himself.

"Frick." Philip murmured, looking around for an escape, maybe if he jumped off the toy with Angelica, Angelica can break his fall..  
Yes, that's a great idea.  
Angelica watched as the kids swarmed Philip. One of them even had a plastic fork. She stared up at Philip just waiting for that surrender.

Philip looked around frantically, then stood up and pushed some kids away and fucking jumped off. With Angelica.  
He used his other hand to grab onto other things to kinda cushion his fall, his hand was in pain but he didn't care, he then ran to go hide under some toy so he won't be seen.

Angelica almost shrieked as Philip jumped off the playset. She gripped onto him like her life depended, which it kind of did in her eyes. Shit, her army is confused and abandoned. What kind of general is she.  
Angel glared at Philip and struggled to get out of his grasp to maybe escape.

Philip whipped out a plastic knife- woah, where did that come from.  
He moved behind her and wrapped his right arm around her so she wouldn't escape and held the plastic knife to her throat.  
"Surrender or I'll kill you." Philip said, gripping the knife tightly.

Angelica held her damn breath as that knife was whipped out. What the fuck, Philip. Her eyes widened and her whole body just tensed up. What does one do in this situation, what the fuck, Pip. She moved her head to look up at him, a harsh glare on her face.  
"do it, kill me." She said in a stubborn tone just laying limp. Angel knew he wouldn't kill her.  
Right.

Wrong.  
Philip pressed it to her throat more.  
"Don't test me, Angelica."

Angelica was done, her stomach dropped. Okay, okay.  
"Okay, I surrender." She said quickly, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Do you promise?" Philip asked, not putting the plastic knife away.

You and your fucking games there, Philip.  
Angelica thought this shit was real. Now here is where life is tricky. Does she take her life because she wants to be the ruler of McDonald's? Yes the hell she does..  
"No, I don't promise." She pressed her neck closer against the knife. Angel still thought it was real, is everything alright. "Do it, Philip. But my army will never surrender."

"Angelica, I don't think you understand the situation here, I'm dead serious." Philip said darkly- well, as dark as a kid can sound.

Angelica was starting to get nervous. Would Eliza and Alexander are sad that she's dead? But then again, Pip would get grounded if he killed his younger sister. These were first world problems.  
"Then I'm going to be dead, chop, chop Philip."

Philip moved the knife to the side of Angelica's throat, making a blood splattering sound. They're kids, Philip imagined that he killed Angelica in cold blood.

Angelica swears to the oath. Without a second guess, her eyes widened and her body went limp. She was imagining she was choking on her own blood for a while, then her body finally went limp and her eyes closed.  
General Angelica Hamilton. Died in cause of her soldiers and her own glory.

Philip picked her up and walked over to the front of the playset, lifting his dead sister up.  
"I AM THE RULER NOW." He yelled to the kids who had once served under General Angelica Hamilton. He then silently walked to the door which lead to where Alexander and Eliza were sitting.  
"I have defeated her. I have killed her." He said, moving her forward to show his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
